


This Is Not Working Out

by tclp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Order Politics, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Scheming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclp/pseuds/tclp
Summary: Ren has declared himself Supreme Leader.Hux makes it his business to monitor any rumour and political shift within the First Order. He refuses to be caught unawares again. Except, he didn’t anticipate the results of his own plan, and Ren is proving less than helpful on the matter.





	This Is Not Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by The Knitterati. Edits made since it was originally posted on tumblr last summer. Thought it was about time I posted it on here, too.
> 
> Part 1 is FO politics and scheming, featuring Mitaka. Kylo shows up in part 2.

Hux thought he must’ve misheard, momentarily distracted by his datapad flashing red. He’d received an updated report on the _Supremacy_ ’s salvage. He checked the report wasn’t marked urgent before turning back to Mitaka.

“Lieutenant.”

“Sir, the mission can no longer continue,” Mitaka repeated, genuinely pained.

Hux knew Mitaka was a little green and overeager, but he had more steel than most would believe. Better yet, he knew his place; he didn’t use Hux’s trust to question or undermine him.

For that alone, Hux had handpicked Mitaka to be his ears amongst the officers. The recent, sudden changes within the First Order needed to be monitored. A leadership transfer always brought the risk of self-serving officers creating opportunities for themselves. Given Mitaka's specific blend of skills and affability, Hux had identified him as the best candidate to keep him informed.

It was disappointing to think Mitaka might’ve failed, less than ten days into the assignment. Worse, it was an inconvenience.

“That decision is up to _me_ ,” Hux said. Since Starkiller Base’s destruction, he’d had trouble keeping a lid on the rage bubbling up at intervals. He could hear it spilling over into his tone just now, and Hux mentally checked himself. “You’ve yet to give your full report.”

Mitaka nodded and straightened his near perfect posture, visibly glad for the opportunity to explain himself.

“Yes, General. Since the attack on Crait, there have been rumours running rampant amongst the troopers and officers. One in particular has gained enough traction to be noticed by higher officers. Two factions are gearing up for the possibility that… Sir, they think you’re planning a coup against Sup—against Kylo Ren. Sir.”

Hux carefully did not to react.

“Because of this impression, certain factions have formed an alliance.”

“ _Which_ factions?”

Hux watched Mitaka swallow with difficulty against the high collar of his uniform. “Those who supported Snoke and the remaining Imperialists.”

Hux scowled. “Who leads them?”

“Captains Peavey and Boan.”

Hux scoffed as relief flooded him. “You expect me to believe Peavey and Boan stood in the same room long enough to come to an agreement on, well, any matter whatsoever? Were they tied down for the negotiations?”

“Sir?”

“Either you are lying to me,” Hux paused here, watched Mitaka’s eyes grow white with fear, his head jerk minutely in denial. “Or you brought back counter-intelligence. If the mission is outside your skill range, Lieutenant, I may need to assign a more seasoned officer.”

“I assure you, General Hux. They have reached a temporary truce.”

Mitaka’s face hardened, and Hux considered the possibility with growing unease.

Boan and Peavey had divorced over ten years ago. The Captains were notorious for finding ways in which to undermine and insult one another right under the nose of superior officers. They had managed to avoid stepping over the line of acceptable behaviour. During the celebrations for Peavey’s 15 years as Captain, Peavey had 'tripped' and spilled a bucket of ice in Boan’s lap. This had been prompted by Boan calling for a toast. She had congratulated Peavey for his loyalty to the rank of Captain; he hadn't been promoted in 15 years, making him the longest person to hold the rank of Captain in either the Empire or the First Order.

Hux found their displays disgraceful, but Snoke and High Command allowed it in the spirit of healthy rivalry. Boan and Peavey provided some base form of entertainment—and the occasional opportunity for a betting pool—but it was an excuse, a reminder of the risks of letting personal concerns override an officer's dedication to order; both their careers had stalled years ago.

However, with the current dearth in command personnel… Hux could see how it might provide them the opportunity to rise in their respective factions, to be seen as steadfast pillars rather than the emotions-ruled wrecks they were.

In desperate times, there would be those to say: better a wreck who wears the First Order uniform than the one who currently sits the throne. Hux could almost sympathise.

“You are not relieved of this assignment. Not until you bring me sufficient proof.” Hux waved at the door dismissively, but Mitaka didn’t move.

“Sir, shortly before 23:00, I saw Boan enter Peavey’s quarters. I don’t have proof of their meeting, but I have this.” Mitaka pulled a datapad from under his pristine jacket. It was opened to communications logs. “Petty officer Folley patched a holocall from High Command to Peavey’s quarters at 23:17, two days ago.”

Hux noticed that his hand shook slightly as he accepted the datapad. He hadn’t been informed of anyone from High Command making contact with the _Finalizer_. It was a breach of protocol. Perhaps HC wanted to hear about the state of affairs on the _Finalizer_ from the point of view of other officers? Or had HC been convinced some other way to accept the call of lower ranking officers? Either way, it was a blatant disrespect of Hux’s authority if his officers dared go over his head.

“Are they keeping it quiet for now?”

The communication logs didn’t offer much more details, only the length of the call, but it was plainly clear that High Command had been patched through to Peavey.

Mitaka shook his head, no. “Everyone is surprised by the truce, Sir. It’s unexpected. I believe they want to move quickly before it falls apart.”

Hux nodded, gritting his teeth. It made perfect sense. He was angry and resentfully impressed. He hadn’t believed it possible for the dregs of the Empire and Snoke’s supporters to come to an agreement. Hux almost wished he’d facilitated it in a more direct way, rather than by letting rumours of a coup float amongst the crew.

“Their purpose, then, is to see Kylo Ren unseated?” Hux heard the waver in his voice. He grabbed his wrist, just above the glove's hem. Fingers hidden under his greatcoat, he allowed himself a single clench as he breathed through his nose.

He was nervous. The plan was backfiring, and he would need to find a way to spin it.

He'd relied on years of animosity between rivals and the irony didn't escape him. Ren would be sure to twist that particular knife, no doubt.

There was always a chance of Boan and Peavey's alliance imploding before they could accomplish anything, but—if Mitaka’s intelligence held up—Hux expected most of the First Order to support the Captains.

When Hux looked up, Mitaka was throwing glances at the closed door of Hux’s office as if he expected someone to storm the room at any moment.

“Lieutenant!” Hux snaped, out of patience. Mitaka startled. “The room is secure.” Of course it was, Hux would never ask for reports on off-the-book assignments in a room that might be monitored.

“Of course, Sir,” Mitaka said, unsure.

This doubt in Hux’s authority was deeply concerning. Whatever Mitaka wasn’t telling him, it was enough to make him doubt Hux’s ability to secure his own office.

For a second, Hux entertained the possibility of Ren duping him, of Ren going against him while pretending to agree to Hux’s plan. No one else would dare go against Hux at this stage.

“When are they planning to depose Kylo Ren?”

Mitaka gave him a look that was almost pitying, and Hux sneered before he could control himself.

“General, they want to depose Kylo Ren _and_ you _._ "


End file.
